


only fools

by lipsstainedbloodred



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: Neil flopped dramatically onto the couch with a soft “oomph”, his arm coming up to cover his eyes, his legs splayed out at uncomfortable angles in front of him. “I’m literally about to die,” He declared with a huff, and Matt couldn’t hide his small snort of laughter.





	only fools

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

Neil flopped dramatically onto the couch with a soft “oomph”, his arm coming up to cover his eyes, his legs splayed out at uncomfortable angles in front of him. “I’m literally about to die,” He declared with a huff, and Matt couldn’t hide his small snort of laughter.

“You are not,” Matt chided softly. It was still mid morning, Matt had only just gotten out of bed a few moments before Neil came stumbling through the dorm room door. Matt’s hair was stuck up and wild from sleep, his eyes still a little droopy, but his smile was warm and kind. He placed a cup of coffee on the table next to the couch and then sat himself down at Neil’s feet. After a moment he rearranged Neil’s legs so they were resting across his lap and Matt curled a hard around Neil’s delicate ankle.

“I am,” Neil said, with a sure tone to his voice. “You better go start digging my grave.”

“No need,” Matt replied, tapping a finger on Neil’s ankle, “I’m sure Andrew already has it ready for you.”

That caused Neil to smile. He lifted his arm off of his face so he could blink up at Matt. “Good morning, by the way,” Neil said with a crooked smile.

“Good morning to you too.” Matt grinned.

Neil forced himself more upright, so he could drink the coffee Matt had left within his reach, and the movement made him groan softly. 

“Are you really that sore?” Matt asked.

“Kevin’s trying to kill me, I think,” Neil replied. He cradled the cup of coffee in his hands like a newborn and held it close to his chest. “We ran Raven drills for three hours this morning.”

“Ouch,” Matt said sympathetically, his hand ran from Neil’s ankle a short way up his calf and then back down. Goosebumps rose up and Matt traced his fingers over them gently. “What me to tell him to back off?”

“No, it’s fine,” Neil said. He drained almost half the cup before speaking again, “He’s still just a little freaked out about last year, he’ll relax soon enough.”

“If you’re sure,” Matt replied. 

“I am,” Neil said.

They drank the rest of their coffee in peaceful silence, Matt occasionally trailing his fingers up and down Neil’s leg. When Neil finished his cup he placed it back on the table and made a show of getting himself comfy and closing his eyes. Matt tugged lightly on his toes, “Oh I see how it is. I make you coffee and then you want to take a nap.”

“Mmmm,” Neil hummed, a soft smile on his face.

“You’re an asshole.” Matt said.

“Pull on my toe again, that felt good.”

“I’m not satisfying your kinky fetish when you haven’t even kissed me today.”

Neil laughed, “I kissed you this morning before I left.”

Matt scoffed, “That barely counted, I was half asleep.”

“Well then come here,” Neil said, opening his eyes and reaching his arms out in invitation. 

Matt let Neil’s feet fall from his lap and crawled over him, forearms braced against the couch arm. Neil’s hands cupped the sides of Matt’s neck and pulled him down, letting their lips brush softly. Then Matt tilted his head slightly and kissed Neil deeply, pressing him down into the soft couch cushions. Neil hummed softly, his legs wrapping around Matt’s calves. When Matt pulled away Neil whined softly. Matt chuckled and kissed Neil’s cheek, right under his eye, and then pecked his way down to Neil’s throat, biting a kiss into the soft skin there.

Neil’s hands drifted up into Matt’s hair and clung. When Matt pulled back from his mark he pressed a soft kiss to it. “Hey,” Matt said, getting Neil’s attention.

“Hm?” Neil hummed in reply, eyes half lidded and glazed already.

“I love you,” Matt said.

Neil dragged Matt down for another kiss, pressing their bodies together. He traced ‘I love you too’ against Matt’s spine, and Matt smiled against his mouth.


End file.
